Crazy-Crazy Christmas
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom
Summary: Aichi and friend celebrates Christmas together. What will happen in that Christmas Eve? Takes place before the first National Tournament


Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**Crazy-Crazy Christmas**

**Dr. Tom: Crazy-Crazy Christmas is a nonprofit fan parody of Cardfight! Vanguard. Following is own by Bushiroad. Please support the official media.**

**AnimeLover: OR ELSE!**

**Dr. Tom: Originally made by me!**

**AnimeLover: With a little help from me! And I made the song, Dr. Tom's is horrible.**

**Dr. Tom: No, it's not.**

**AnimeLover: Yes, it is.**

**Dr. Tom: Why you… (Fight with AnimeLover)**

**{Technical Device, please read now. AnimeLover and Dr. Tom will be back in an hour, maybe…} **

** .**

**Yup, let's start the story…**

* * *

{Summaries: Aichi and friend celebrates Christmas together. What will happen in that Christmas Eve? Takes place before the first National Tournament.}

* * *

It is Christmas Eve, and everybody is going to gather with their own family. But not for these guys…

"I'm here." said boy as he enters a shop. A card shop to be exact, called Card Capital. That boy is Sendou Aichi, a regular at Card Capital. He has azure hair and blue eyes. He wears a red polo shirt, blue jacket (or vest), and blue jeans. But you can't see his clothes, because he also wears a thick coat and a hat.

Beside Aichi, there was a little girl, about elementary age student, who was actually his own sister. Her name is Sendou Emi. She has shoulder-length sandy-colored hair and blue eyes. She wears her pink long-sleeved cotton shirt and black skirt, but it was cover with her dark pink coat.

"Welcome Aichi and Emi." said the shop manager, or should I say Shin. He has dark-green hair and green (maybe) eyes. He's wearing his working clothes. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." said Aichi and Emi. When they come in, they were very surprise. There was a medium size Christmas tree, complete with the decorations and star on the top. All the chair and tables that usually use for children to battle Vanguard, disappear (?). The counter where the cashier used to be, already been pushes until its face the wall, and it's now filled with snack and food for "Christmas Dinner". On the floor there were about 6 sleeping bags, each with different color.

There're about 5 people in Card Capital (Aichi, Emi, and Shin not include). First, there's Misaki, Shin's niece. She has light pink hair and blue eyes. She wears white blouse and long dark skirt. She was sitting on her light purple sleeping bag while reading her favorite book with a black cat on her lap, or should I say, Asista-Cat.

Second, there're Morikawa and Izaki. Morikawa has spiky black hair and black (maybe) eyes, while Izaki has brown hair and brown (maybe) eyes. Morikawa wears blue shirt, dark blue vest and gray shorts, while Izaki wears gray shirt, white vest, and light brown short. They're chatting while sitting on their own sleeping bag. Morikawa's sleeping bag is dark blue, while Izaki's is yellow.

Then, on the corner of the room, there're Miwa and Kai. Miwa has blond hair and blue eyes, he wears purple shirt, pink vest, and dark blue trousers. Kai, the strongest vanguard fighter in the shop (in Aichi's point of view), has brown hair and emerald (or green) eyes, he wears red shirt dark blue vest, and dark blue jeans. Kai seems annoyed because Miwa annoys him.

.

If you're wondering why everyone (Well, almost everyone) is in Card Capital on Christmas Eve, because usually shops close in Christmas Eve and Christmas morning. It's because all of Card Capital regular (Team Q4 and friends) are having a sleep over and celebrating Christmas **in **Card Capital (part of Shin's **great **idea).

Aichi takes of his coat and take out his light green colored sleeping. Emi is doing the same thing, but her sleeping bag color is pink. They have a little talk, while waiting their other strong vanguard fighter, or should I say Katsuragi Kamui (and co).

.

.

.

At Card Shop Handsome…

"Kamui, where are you going?" asked a girl who has blond hair and a pair of green eyes, let's just call her Nagisa.

"I'm going to Card Capital. Why?" said Kamui, the red eyed, spiky haired boy. He wears orange shirt, red vest, and black (or dark blue) jeans.

"You don't want to celebrate Christmas with me?" asked Nagisa again, this time with her teary eyes.

"Sorry, Nagisa, this is once and a life time chance. Please?" plead Kamui.

"Let him go, Nagisa."

"But…"

"It's okay."

"Thanks, Gouki." said Kamui. The one who stops Nagisa is her big brother, Daimonji Gouki. He has red eyes and black hair, but he often uses a handkerchief on his head. His body is very strong; we can tell them by his **big** muscle.

"But remember, next year, you're going to celebrate Christmas with us. RIGHT HERE." said Gouki again, making Kamui shivers a little.

"Fine." said Kamui as he runs out from the card shop while carries his backpack.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at Foo Fighter Headquarter…

"CHRISTMAS, CHRISTMAS, CHRISTMAS!" shouted Kyou, one of the member of team AL4 (Asteroid). He has silver (or white) hair and a pair of purple (maybe) eyes. He always went _Coo-Coo crazy_. Right now, he's tied (with a very thick rope) on one on the chair.

"Geez, is he always like that?" asked Asaka, a teen who has blue hair and blue eyes.

"No, only every Christmas." said Tetsu, a big guy who has purple hair and purple eyes.

"Let him tied." said Ren, the leader of Foo Fighter Headquarter. He has red hair and red eyes. "We'll untie him after Christmas morning."

"Yes, Ren." said Asaka as she blush a little (She has a really big crush with Ren).

.

.

.

PSY shop… {Not much later}

"I'm going to buy some cookies." said a girl with long curly orange hair and dark blue (maybe) eyes. She wears her orange colored coat, pink boots, and pink ear cover.

"Don't go to long, Rekka." said Suiko, Rekka's sister. Suiko has light blue hair and dark blue eyes (or maybe purple). Right now, she 's making hot chocolates for herself and her sisters.

"I won't." said Rekka as she walks out the card shop. Just when she wants to step out, she saw a frozen boy (ice cube mode) in front of the door (aka. Morikawa).

"What's this?" asked Rekka to herself and she notices a piece of letter with a hand writing "To Kourin" in his hand, unfrozen. "Hey, Kourin!"

"What now?" said Kourin as she walk out of PSY shop. Kourin has long blonde hair and green eyes.

"There's a letter for you." said Rekka as she picks up Morikawa's letter. "I guess he deliver it."

"I'll read it later." said Kourin as she walks inside the card shop, holding Morikawa's letter.

"Oh well." said Rekka, as she walk to the closest store. While Morikawa (still is ice cube mode) walks to Card Capital.

.

.

.

Back to Card Capital… {A few minutes later}

The gangs are having a little Christmas dinner.

"Where is Morikawa?" asked Aichi as he eats his dinner.

"I don't know. I guess he went outside a few minutes ago." said Izaki as he sits on his sleeping bag.

"Geez, how can you be friend with that Lose-umi?" asked Kamui (who already arrive when Morikawa is out) as he takes a big bite on his turkey. Just a few minutes later, the ice cube Morikawa, finally arrives at Card Capital, with a big blush on his face.

"Morikawa!" shouted Izaki and Aichi, leaving their dinner and run to their friend. The other also runs to Morikawa, except Kai and Misaki.

"What's wrong?" asked Miwa.

"Kourin-chan…" muttered Morikawa inside the cube.

"Let me." said Misaki as she stood up from her sleeping bag and went to one of locker in the counter. She found what she need, a **fire gun**. She pushes Morikawa outside and starts to "melt" him.

.

.

.

"Wow, its 11 p.m. already?!" "We better go to sleep now."

"Yeah…"

Everyone went inside each sleeping bag and went to sleep. The clock struck to twelve, usually the "big jolly man in red" (aka. Santa clause) came and gives present under the Christmas when everyone is asleep, but this time is a different Santa clause. And this time, somebody saw him.

When Aichi asleep, he can hears a little sound. He opens his eyes lid a little, even known that he still very sleepy. And he saw…

Blaster Blade wearing a Santa hat.

'Am I dreaming?' thought Aichi as he fell asleep again.

.

.

.

The next morning…

"Present!"

Everyone in Card Capital, PSY Shop, Foo Fighter Headquarter, and other people that I don't want to mention get their own present.

.

At Card Capital…

Morikawa gets a "How to make a right Vanguard deck" book

Izaki gets an "All about Dinosaur" science comic

Miwa gets a Cook Book

Emi gets a cute pink teddy bear

Shin gets a new pair of glasses

Asista-Cat gets a can of Tuna Fish

Kamui gets a Christmas hat that fits his hair

Misaki gets a pair of ear cover and a new novel

Kai (Toshiki) gets a new jacket

Aichi gets a picture of all units in Royal Paladin deck wearing a Christmas hat and a new backpack that has a picture of Blaster Blade on it

.

At Foo Fighter Headquarter…

Tetsu gets a "Smile" book

Asaka gets a very elegant gown

Kyou gets a pack of sushi

Ren gets a picture of all units in Shadow Paladin deck wearing a Christmas and a "All Offer the World Mystery" book

.

At PSY Shop

Rekka gets a cute cat ears bandana

Kourin gets a new white dress

Suiko gets a complete make up sets

.

And everybody enjoy their present, but inside Aichi's mind "Did blaster Blade really give all of this present?"

* * *

**On Crazy Christmas in Cardfight! Vanguard style, we have…**

**Twelve, Paladin opposite**

(Think on your own)

**Eleven, Oracle's Grade 3**

(1)Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi (2) Scarlet Witch, Coco (3) CEO Ameterasu (4) Goddess of Folwer Divination, Sakuya (5) Meteorbreak Wizard (6) Oracle Guardian Apollon (7) Oracle Guardian Hermes (8) Imperial Daughter (9) Secretary Angel (10) Sky Witch Nana (11) Evil-Eyed Princess, Euryale

**Ten, Underground Fighters**

(I don't want to count)

**Nine, Royal Paladin triggers**

(Critical 3, Stand 3, Draw 2, Heal 1)

**Eight, Foo Fighter members**

(Ren, Asaka, Tetsu, Kyou, Kiriya, Harumi, Hiromi, Ayumu)

**Seven, Q4's close friends**

(Miwa, Morikawa, Izaki, Reiji, Eiji, Emi & Shin)

**Six, Cray nations**

(Drogon Empire, United Sanctuary, Dark Zone, Star Gate, Magallanica & Zoo)

**Five, strongest deck**

(Royal Paladin, Kagero, Nova Grappler, Oracle Think Tank & Shadow Paladin)

**Four, PSY Qualia users**

(Aichi, Leon, Christopher & Ren)

**Three, Pop star girl**

(Ultra Rare member)

**Two, crazy lovers**

(Nagisa x Kamui)

**And a fish on the top of a tree** (Asista-Cat takes it) **… Now it's not**

**.**

**.**

**.**.

**Merry Christmas 2012**

**And**

**Happy New Year 2013**


End file.
